


Angeles Time Stamp: A Surprise for Dean

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Impala Feels, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets Dean a big gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: A Surprise for Dean

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, just fluff. Smutty humor, though (a smidgen).

Cas is fidgeting nervously, but he can’t help it. He’s so excited. He hasn’t given Dean a surprise like this in, well, _years_ , and he can’t wait for Dean to see. At the same time, what if Dean doesn’t like it? What if Dean thinks he’s trying to take something away from -

“Cas?” Dean called down the stairs. “Can I come down yet?”

“Not yet, Dean!”

Technically, he could. The surprise is just sitting there, waiting. But Cas isn’t ready to show him just yet. He realizes he’s chewing his thumbnail and he forces himself to stop. He calls Sam.

“Hey, Cas! He hasn’t called me, so I’m guessing you haven’t shown him yet?”

“No, Sam, I’m...nervous. What if he’s angry with me?”

“Angry with - Cas! He’s going to freaking love it, man! Are you kidding? You’re gonna blow him away with this.”

“How can you be sure?”

“For the same reason you should be - I know my brother. And so do you. You don’t believe me, though? I bet you 20 bucks dude cries.” There was muffled talking through the speaker in Cas’ ear. “Gabe says to tell you that you’re crazy if you don’t think he’ll love it and -” There was a brief pause while Sam tried to cover the phone. “I am not telling him that, Gabe!”

There was a lot of loud shuffling on the phone and then Gabe’s voice came through. “Sam bet you $20 he’d cry, right? I bet you $40 that’s he’s gonna give you a blo-”

Further sounds of a struggle could be heard before a breathless Sam came back on the line. “Please ignore my disgusting boyfriend.”

Castiel laughed. “As if I would need to give him a present to get _that_ ,” he teased.

“Ugh! Cas, stop it! You guys are gross. I’m hanging up now. I love you.” Gabe could be heard echoing the sentiment.

“I love you both, too,” Cas told them with a smile before ending the call. Then he called up the stairs. “Dean? You can come down now.”

Dean thundered down the stairs like a herd of wild beasts, looking all around for his surprise. When he saw nothing he pursed his lips in a frown.

“I see nothing, Cas. You’re not even naked. That’s a terrible surprise.”

Cas rolled his eyes and smiled. He reached out for Dean’s hand and their fingers threaded together easily from years of practice. “It’s outside, Dean.”

Dean looked skeptical, but he dutifully followed Cas to the door and closed his eyes when instructed. He let Cas lead him down the steps and across to the driveway. Castiel marveled at the trust Dean had in him. When they were right in front of the present, he told Dean to open his eyes.

Castiel watched as first confusion and then understanding crossed Dean’s features, followed by disbelief and amazement.

“Cas? What…” He ran his hand down the side, lovingly.

Before them stood a white, 1967 Impala station wagon, fully restored and customized with updated seat belts, brand new airbag modules and reinforced side panels.

“I figured, rather than mess up Baby, which I know you were afraid adding the new safety features would do, I would just get you another Impala and make _that_ one safe for Mary.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed. “This is...I can’t believe you...this is awesome!” He was grinning, with tears just barely sparkling in his eyes. He picked Cas up in a bear hug and swung him around.

“Dean,” Castiel chastised breathlessly. “I’m too heavy.”

Dean let Cas slide down until they were face to face. “Nope,” he disagreed softly, staring for a second at Castiel’s mouth before flicking his eyes back up. “You’re perfect,” Dean told him as he sealed their mouths in a thank you kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the beta question "When is Dean gonna fix up the Impala so Mary can ride in it like Cas told him he had to?" combined with the fact that my neighbor owns a late 60s white Impala station wagon.
> 
> Thanks for reading my darlings. I know this time stamp is rather a tease, but there'll be another one along soon and the sequel is coming along nicely. ♥


End file.
